Family of Power
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: Cannon up until 4th year. Harry is returning home after the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he recieves a letter from Sirius saying that Harry won't need to stay at the Dursley's this summer. Lost family. Old Friends. Harry brings the strongest force he has...


Harry Potter sat inside the train compartment his head leaned up against the glass as his two best friends watched him pity in their eyes, both knowing that Harry had been through the fires of hell during the last task. Ron and Hermione had both agreed to let Harry have a little space to think and sort things out for himself before they talked to him.

Harry watched the countryside pass by as the train made its way to London, winding its way down from the Scottish Highlands. Out of the clouds a hawk dove calling Harry's attention to the speeding bird. It was something that would take his mind off of the events of the past year.

However the hawk had a different mission. A tiny scroll tied to its leg had to be delivered and its target was currently on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry became confused as the hawk flew straight to the plane and even more amazed when it came dead even with the cart he was currently sitting in. The hawk let out a loud screech when it spotted Harry , that is when Harry saw the letter tied to its leg. Quickly Harry pulled open the window allowing the hawk to enter into the compartment.

The bird hopped onto Harry's lap and looked up into Harry's green eyes making sure that this was the person that the letter was meant for, before extending its leg and allowing Harry to untie the letter. As quickly as it came the hawk jumped back to the open window and dived out spreading its wings and flying into the sky racing the train to London.

Harry looked at the letter and recognized the writing on the letter immediately, it was from Sirius. Harry tore the letter open and began to read.

Harry,

I know this is dangerous contacting you like this but it was necessary since I could not contact you before you boarded the train. I will be waiting for you at the train station and I have a friend with me that has volunteered to allow us to use his home this summer. I have already visited the Dursleys and wanted you to know that you will never have to go back there ever again.

Do not tell anyone about this, you will be able to contact your friends once we have gotten you to safety.

See you soon.

Padfoot.

PS Follow the Hawk.

At the bottom of the letter was a small picture of a full moon, a stag and a large dog with a flower of some kind underneath it.

Harry stared at the letter feeling hope well up inside his chest. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys for the summer, but something was strange about the letter. Harry had seen Sirius a few days ago right after the third task. Why hadn't he told him this then? Harry finally decided caution was the best course here.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Hermione asked as she tried to get a glimpse of who the letter was from.

Harry quickly folded the letter and put it in the pocket of his over sized jeans. "Padfoot." Harry said as he turned to his two best friends.

Ron nodded. "What's he up to?"

"Doesn't really say just wanted to know how things were going since that night. Offer a shoulder to cry on that sort of stuff." Harry said as he reached for his backpack and pulled out a few chocolate frogs. He tossed one over to Ron and turned to see Hermione eyeing him as if contemplating something.

"Want one Hermione?" Harry asked holding the chocolate frog out to her.

Hermione seemed to forget what she was thinking about as she focused on the chocolate frog in his hand her gaze traveling up his arm to the scar that had been left from the cut Wormtail had done to get Harry's blood.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again.

Hermione looked up seeing Harry looking at her almost curious, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Choclate cures everything Hermione. Depression. Sadness. Lost Love." Harry said winking at her.

Hermione gasped and then slapped his shoulder. "I am not suffering from lost love, Harry Potter." She cried at him ripping the chocolate out of his hands and opening the package she began to break off small pieces and put them in her mouth.

"Krum most likely is. I saw the two of you before he left…in the broom closet." Harry said smiling.

Hermione slapped him again. "We were not in a broom closet nor were we doing anything that would require a broom closet. We were just saying good bye as friends." She said emphasizing the word friends.

Harry laughed and turned to Ron. Ron was sitting across from him with a sour look on his face as he swallowed the last of the chocolate frog Harry had given to him. He didn't look to happy as he cast small glances at Hermione. Harry stopped laughing as reality hit him. Ron liked Hermione. Not friend like but like liked, next stop love?

Harry fell silent as he continued to watch his two friends. In the end he could only come to one conclusion. Weird.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station and finally stopped in a huff of black smoke. Chaos ruled as parents searched for their children and students said good-bye to their mates. Promises of visits and parents shouting their childrens names filled the air. Harry laughed as he watched Ron get crushed into one of Mrs. Weasleys famous bone crushing hugs, only to be grabbed and pulled into one as well.

"Harry, How are you doing dear?" Molly asked as she held him at arms length and gave him a look over.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry said giving his standard answer to that question.

Several minutes later Harry watched the Weasleys and Grangers depart as he began to look around. Follow the hawk Sirius had told him, and sure enough sitting right above the barrier leading back into the muggle world was the same hawk that had delivered Harry the letter.

Harry walked over and watched as the hawk jumped down and flew through the barrier. Silently Harry followed subtly keeping his hand on his wand in case it was a trap.

The hawk led Harry out and into the streets and down a busy street before turning into an alleyway about three blocks away from the train station. Harry was happy to see this as his trunk was starting to get heavy and even the feather light charms on it weren't helping since it was just an awkward thing to carry.

Harry watched as Sirius stepped out from behind a dumpster that sat at the end of the alley. Immediately Harry raised his wand.

"What brand of broomstick did you fly off on when you escaped from Hogwarts?" Harry said leveling the wand at Sirius' chest.

Sirius let out a laugh. "It wasn't a broom it was Buckbeak."

Harry lowered his wand and launched himself into Sirius' arms.

"It's good to see you keeping on your toes Harry. You'll need to stay that way since You-Know-Who is back." Sirius said as he patted Harry on the back.

Before Harry could say anything a small cough came from behind Sirius. Sirius turned around pulling Harry with him. A man about average height with black hair with streaks of white, the length matching Sirius' and brown eyes stood there looking nervous.

"Harry, this is Daniel, Daniel Potter." Sirius introduced the man. "He's your great-uncle."

Harry was stunned for a second. He had thought that the Dursley's were his only family left.

Sirius laughed at Harry's confusion. "I'm sorry Harry I would have told you about him sooner but I didn't know what had happened to him and I didn't want to bring him up if he were dead so I didn't tell you about him."

"What?" Harry asked still confused.

"What Sirius is trying to explain and by the way Sirius you're doing a terrible job explaining this." Daniel laughed at Sirius. "Is that you would have met me earlier but I'm a wanted man right now and I don't exactly make it a priority to stay in touch with family."

"A wanted man." Harry asked looking at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Just like me Harry. Well kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

" Harry I'm guilty of what the Ministry charged me with but I don't believe the punishment fits the crime, so I ran and they're after me…or were before they gave up hope of finding me." Daniel said with a laugh.

"What were you wanted for…"

Before Harry could finish his question Daniel Potter had drawn his wand and fired three spells, one an eerily familiar green, a pale blue, and the other a brilliant blood red. Harry ducked as Sirius pulled him down and the two spells flew over their heads and hit their targets.

"As you can see Harry I'm wanted for use of the Unforgivables." Daniel said.

Harry rolled on the ground to look at the entrance to the alleyway where two men lay about halway down the alley. One man was still and motionless his eyes wide and staring, which caused Harry to think of Cedric. The other man writhed on the ground his mouth open in a silent scream as the Cruciatus Curse ripped at the mans nerves and muscles. The pale blue spell had been a silencing spell to keep the mans cries from calling attention. As Harry looked closer at the man held under the Crusiatus he realized that it was Peter Pettigrew, the rat.

Harry's blood boiled memories flashing through his mind as the atrocities this one man had brought upon Harry and his family. His parents deaths, Sirius' imprisonment, Cedric's murder and finally Voldemort's ressurection. Harry clotched his wand raising it ready to speak the killing curse and end Pettigrews life but was stopped by Sirius.

"No, Harry." Sirius said calmly pulling Harry away and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Peter will get what is coming to him I will make sure of that but I don't need you getting in trouble right now. Trust me Harry."

Harry's gaze fell to Wormtail again and he watched as Daniel lifted the curse and bound Pettigrew using tight ropes and finally removing a collar from under his robes and placed it around Wormtails neck watching as red runes glowed to life.

"Didn't think we'd need that this soon." Harry heard Daniel mutter.

Daniel stood and looked at Sirius. "Well then shall we take him and bleed him for information and then get your freedom or vice versa and let the Ministry deal with him?"

Sirius looked down at the whimpering Wormtail. "Let's take him with us. I'll take him in later tonight or tomorrow."

Daniel nodded and pulled a gold pocket watch from within his robes before grabbing Wormtail roughly by the neck and hauling the sniveling coward to his feet. Daniel offered Harry and Sirius the end of the golden chain of the pocket watch and twisted the wind up. Immediately Harry felt the pull behind his navel as the port key whisked him away.


End file.
